Sakit
by auahdark
Summary: Youngmin tak akan lupa untuk memukul bokong Donghyun karena membawa anak-anak mereka hujan-hujanan! ( DongPaca; Kim Donghyun x Im Youngmin; Produce101 season2; BNM boys )


_DongPaca_

 _with chibi! Woojin and Daehwi_

.

* * *

Jadi semalam hari Minggu itu Donghyun memboyong keluarga kecilnya untuk jalan-jalan sekitar taman komplek perumahannya untuk sekedar melepas penat pekerjaannya dan mengingat ia yang jarang membawa anak-anaknya untuk sekedar bermain bersama diluar. Dan sialnya sehari setelah Donghyun mengajak kedua anaknya bermain bola mereka bertiga langsung jatuh sakit, membuat Youngmin selaku ibu dari anak-anak Donghyun itu dibuat kerepotan harus mengurus kedua anaknya nya ditambah lagi Donghyun yang jika sakit tak akan jauh berbeda sikapnya dengan anak-anaknya, mereka memiliki anak kembar _omong-omong._

Sebenarnya semalam Youngmin itu sudah melarang Donghyun untuk mengajak anak-anaknya bermain bola di lapangan terbuka di dekat perumahan yang dihuni mereka. Cuaca benar-benar tak bisa di prediksi, saat keluarga Kim itu sampai di lapangan tempat bermain itu keadaan memang sudah mendung dan tak lama kemudian hujan turun.

Donghyun dan si sulung Woojin yang baru saja bermain beberapa menit dengan bolanya enggan meninggalkan tempatnya, meskipun hujan turun tidak terlalu deras tapi itu cukup membuat Youngmin yang saat itu duduk dengan Daehwi di cafe yang berada tak jauh dari sana mencemaskan anak juga suaminya itu. Dengan meminjam payung yang berada di cafe itu, Youngmin bermodalkan nekat menerobos hujan dengan Daehwi yang berada di gendongannya.

Youngmin terkejut melihat suami juga anaknya masih tengah asyik bermain bola di bawah guyuran hujan yang kini mulai terlihat deras, Youngmin sudah mengajak mereka semua untuk pulang namun Woojin malah menggulingkan tubuhnya di rumput dan menangis karena masih ingin bermain sedangkan sang ayah masih berlari-lari menikmati guyuran hujan sambil menendang bolanya tak tentu arah. Contoh masa kecil yang kurang bahagia, _tsk!_ Kim Donghyun.

Youngmin kembali dibuat kaget saat Daehwi yang memaksa untuk segera turun dari gendongannya, dengan sekuat tenaganya ia merosotkan tubuhnya ke bawah dan segera berlari bergabung dengan kakaknya yang sekarang sudah melupakan tangisannya dan kembali aktif bermain bola dengan ayahnya.

Donghyun sebenarnya mengetahui kalo Youngmin tengah menatapnya dengan tajam, namun seakan buta. Ia mengacuhkannya dan menggendong tubuh Daehwi yang sudah basah karena guyuran hujan mendekat pada Woojin yang sangat bahagia mengejar bolanya.

Inginnya Youngmin melarang tapi ia tak tega melihat anaknya yang masih menikmati guyuran hujan di lapangan itu, ia tahu betul kedua anaknya jika dilarang akan semakin menjadi dan _yeah_ sudah jelas akan menangis selama semalaman penuh. Bukan ingin memanjakannya tapi Youngmin sudah kapok akibat ia pernah melarang si kembar dan hasilnya hampir seharian penuh kakak beradik itu menangis, sehingga membuat Youngmin pusing bukan main.

Dan Youngmin untuk kali ini membiarkan anak-anaknya hujan-hujanan, ingat hanya untuk kali ini saja. Satu hal lagi Youngmin juga tak akan melupakan untuk memukul bokong Donghyun saat tiba dirumah nanti, karena telah membawa anak-anak mereka hujan-hujanan!

.

 _Klek_

Youngmin membuka pintunya dan tersenyum manis saat ibu mertuanya sudah berdiri di hadapannya, karena tadi ia memang menghubungi wanita paruh baya itu untuk datang dan membantunya karena si kembar yang sedang jatuh sakit dan ditambah lagi dengan suaminya yang juga tak enak badan. Setelah memberikan salam pada ibu Donghyun, Youngmin langsung menyuruhnya masuk.

"Maaf ya bu, aku meminta bantuan ibu karena aku benar-benar kerepotan mengurus mereka,"

Ibu Donghyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu sungkan, aku akan siap membantu Youngmin. Lagian mengurus tiga bayi sekaligus tidak mudah," ucap mertuanya yang berusaha untuk melucu.

Keduanya tersenyum simpul, MiRae -ibu dari Donghyun mendekat ke arah Youngkin dan mengambil alih Daehwi yang berada di gendongan Youngmin, sedikit kasihan melihat cucunya itu yang biasanya saat ia datang kerumah mereka akan di sambut oleh teriakan lucu cucu-cucunya namun kali ini berbeda sangat sepi,

"Panas sekali badannya, Youngmin-ah,"

Youngmin menoleh setelah meletakkan sayuran yang dibawa ibu Donghyun tadi, "Itu sudah sedikit turun bu, tadi malam aku benar-benar menangis melihat Woojin juga Daehwi badannya sangat panas,"

MiRae mengecup pipi hangat cucunya yang biasanya cerewet itu kini terkulai lemas di bahunya, "Daehwi cepat sembuh, sayang" ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung balita kecil itu.

"Donghyun bekerja?"

Youngmin yang sedang memotong sayuran untuk membuat bubur menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan mengambil segelas air untuk ibu mertuanya itu, "Tidak, tubuh dia tadi pagi panas sekali. Aku menyuruhnya izin dan beruntung Sewoon mengizinkannya,"

"Dia sedang tidur dengan Woojin. Mereka mirip seperti ikan asin bertumpuk, Bu, " tambah Youngmin sambil tertawa pelan mengingat Donghyun juga anaknya itu jika sedang tidur pasti saling menimpa satu sama lain, lebih pada Woojin yang sering menimpa wajah ayahnya dengan bokong atau tangannya.

"Aku ingin melihat mereka dulu," Youngmin hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

MiRae tahu anak dan menantunya ini sedang dalam hubungan tak akur karena hanya dengan melihat gerak-gerik Youngmin yang seperti menghindari Donghyun dan suasana canggung di sekitarnya, Youngmin semalam sudah menjelaskan kejadian sebelum Donghyun dan kedua anaknya jatuh sakit lewat sambungan telepon. Ia tahu Youngmin pasti marah dengan Donghyun yang mengajak anak-anak mereka hujan-hujanan, sistem kekebalan mereka memang masih rentan. Tapi Donghyun? Lelaki si pemilik bibir seksi itu juga malah ikutan ambruk karena sebelumnya ia memang sudah mengeluh sakit kepala namun Donghyun tetap memaksa untuk membawa anak mereka bermain bola.

Beruntung Donghyun tadi malam saat kedua anak mereka yang sedang rewel-rewelnya mau membantu Youngmin,

"Youngmin-ah setelah makan ini, langsung bawa saja ke dokter," ibu Donghyun setelah memberi kedua cucunya sarapan bubur langsung bersuara.

Youngmin setelah merapikan peralatan makan mereka mengangguk pelan atas saran dari ibu Donghyun, "Iya bu, aku memang sudah membuat rencananya seperti itu,"

"Ibu ingin sekalian diantar?" Donghyun baru saja selesai makannya yang sedari tadi cuma diam membuka suara juga akhirnya, ibunya tadi ingin langsung segera pamit karena ayah Donghyun yang tiba-tiba menelpon. Ibunya hanya mengangguk saja saat anaknya menawarkannya untuk diantar pulang kerumah.

"Ya sudah, aku ganti pakaian dulu dan menyiapkan peralatan mereka,"

Youngmin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, setelah dirasa Youngmin sudah menutup pintunya MiRae memukul punggung serta kepala anaknya dengan keras.

"Kau ini! Ajak dia berbicara bukan malah diam-diaman begini,"

Donghyun meringis memegang punggungnya dan menatap sebal ke arah ibunya, ia mengerti pasti ibunya sudah paham masalah ia dengan Youngmin.

"Aku sudah mengajaknya berbicara tapi dia terus menghindar dan sibuk mengurus mereka, bu," jelas Donghyun yang kini sambil mengelus bagian kepalanya yang dipukuli ibunya. Membuat wanita paruh baya itu hanya menghela nafas melihat sikap Donghyun, tapi ia sadar tak ingin lebih jauh mencampuri urusan rumah tangga anaknya.

Youngmin sudah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan membawa tas peralatan kedua anaknya, Donghyun yang seakan mengerti langsung menggendong Woojin dan Daehwi pada kedua tangan kanan juga kirinya.

"Ibu masuklah kami akan mengantarmu lebih dulu," Youngmin menawarkan ibunya Donghyun untuk duduk di depan mobil di sebelah kursi pengemudi.

"Ibu dibelakang saja dengan mereka," ibu Donghyun langsung mengambil tempat duduk ditengah-tengah cucu kembarnya.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Youngmin akhirnya duduk disebelah Donghyun yang mengemudikan mobilnya. Youngmin masih malas untuk menatap suaminya ini, masih kesal katanya.

.

.

Setelah selesai memeriksakan kedua anaknya pada dokter Youngmin langsung meletakkan Daehwi yang terkulai lemas karena menangis terus saat di periksa tadi, tak berbeda jauh dengan saudara kembarnya. Woojin juga terkulai lemas.

Setelah merapikan duduk kedua anaknya Youngmin menyuruh Donghyun untuk mengambil teh hangat di dalam dot yang tadi ia sediakan di rumah tadi, meskipun mereka sudah saling berbicara namun tetap saja suasana canggung masih meliputi mereka,

"Ibu, cookies," setelah menerima teh hangatnya Youngmin mengangguk dan tersenyum pada puteranya bungsunya.

"Baiklah, adik ingin cookies ya?" Tanya Youngmin setelah mengecup kedua pipi Daehwi, mendengar cookies Woojin langsung ikut merengek ingin juga.

"Iya, iya kita beli cookies nanti,' ujar Donghyun yang sudah duduk didepan kemudi.

"Yang banyak," Daehwi menambahkan dengan suara lemasnya, "Harus ada cokelatnya," tambah Woojin.

Dan dibalas sang ayah dengan mengusak rambut kedua anaknya itu, "Baiklah kesayangan ayah," ucapnya.

.

Saat ini mereka sudah di rumah dan hari sudah menjelang sore, si kembar masih tertidur setelah meminum obatnya. Kini Youngmin bisa sedikit leluasa untuk membenahi rumahnya, ia benar-benar penat hari ini. Rasanya rumah sangat sepi saat Woojin juga Daehwi sakit secara bersamaan, biasanya tangisan dan tawa serta teriakan mereka memenuhi rumah sederhana mereka.

"Ibu masih marah?" Donghyun yang datang secara tiba-tiba ke dapur langsung memeluk Youngmin dari belakang, ia tahu istrinya itu sedang menata cookies yang tadi sempat ia beli untuk anak-anaknya,

"Donghyun,"

Youngmin berusaha menggeliatkan tubuhnya agar pelukan Donghyun terlepas, namun ia sadar Donghyun ini keras kepala jadi ia membiarkannya saja.

"Maaf," Youngmin masih diam tak merespon meski tangan Donghyun sudah meraba kebagian tubuhnya yang lain,

Donghyun terpaksa membalikkan tubuh Youngmin, ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dan memegang kedua telinganya sambil menaikkan satu kakinya. Sungguh lucu sekali. Itu adalah salah satu hukuman yang diberikan Youngmin pada kedua anak kembarnya jika mereka berbuat salah.

"Ibu maaf?"

Youngmin tak bisa untuk tidak menahan tawa juga senyumnya, suaminya ini tahu cara mengambil hatinya. Ia sebenarnya tak tahan juga untuk mendiamkan suaminya lebih lama lagi. Ibu dari dua anak itu segera memeluk Donghyun dan memukul pelan dadanya.

"Jahat," ujarnya pelan, "Jangan ikutan sakit juga saat mereka panas tinggi, aku benar-benar ingin mati saja semalam," curhat Youngmin sambil menyamankan pelukannya pada tubuh hangat Donghyun karena lelaki itu masih terserang demam. Sedangkan Donghyun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman sambil berulang kali mengecup kening juga pelipis Youngmin dengan lembut.

.

* * *

Jangan lupa dukung debutnya **_MXM_** guys!


End file.
